I'm Gonna Make You Miss Me
by RadAmuFfiN13
Summary: It's the first day of 9th grade. Richard doesn't pick up Kori so she has to walk to school not knowing that Richard has a big surprise for her. Richard has come to school totally transformed! When he is accepted by the populars and is dating the worst of
1. Summer's Been Good To Me

I'm Gonna Make You Miss Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter one: Summer's been good to me

Kori put on her light blue jean jacket over her green lacoste shirt, and she pulled on a pair of faded jeans. She walked down the stairs of her empty mansion. The mansion wasn't really empty, it had maids and stuff, but she had no family except for her brother who is in college. She sat at the table and a maid placed a plate of food in front of her. She wasn't that hungry but she ate it all so her maid's hard work wouldn't go to waste.

After Kori was finished with her breakfast, she walked out side and declined a ride from her chauffeur. She told him that she was being picked up by Richard, her best friend.

Kori waited for awhile before deciding to walk to school. School wasn't that far. She was rich but she decided to go to public school anyway. She reached the front door and saw a slightly familiar sight.

There sitting on the benches her and her friends usually sat at was a gorgeous boy with spiked jet black hair, dark sunglasses covering his eyes, a motorcycle jacket, and a pair of dark jeans. He wasn't sitting at the bench alone thought. He was sitting with Raven, Gar, and Vic, Kori's friends.

Kori slowly approached the bench. Raven saw her and smiled. Raven waved at her and patted a spot between her and the shaded stranger. Kori lowered herself onto the seat.

"Hey Kor!" Gar said as he noticed her sit down. "You've met Richard right?" He said with a sly smile.

Kori's features brightened. She looked at Richard and gasped. _It's really him. OMG I can't believe how much he's changed! _ She thought.

"Oh my gosh, it's you!" she said pointing at Richard.

He took off his sunglasses to reveal his soft blue eyes. He smiled at her and said, "Nice to see you to Kori."

She gave him a big hug and leaned back to get a good look at him. "You seriously have changed. You used to be, like, one of us, now you look like one of them." She said pointing at the snobbiest people at school.

"Ouch Kor! That's harsh." Richard said, feigning pain.

"I didn't mean for it to be mean but it's true." She said flatly.

"Don't worry. We all said it when we say him." Vic said.

"I'm just wondering what happened to you." Kori said, looking him up and down.

"Summer's been good to me." He said as the bell rang.

Kori, Raven, Gar, and Vic got up and started entering the school building. Richard was about to get up when suddenly a blue-eyed blond came running toward him. The girl was Kitten; the most hated of the popular girls amongst his friends.

"Hey new kid!" she said.

"Hey I'm not new." He said, not too nicely.

"Oh you're not? I've never seen you around before. What's your name?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Richard Grayson," he said, unsure of her reaction.

"OMG! You changed so much! Well I got to go. Bye!" she said as a red haired boy motioned for her to follow him into the building.

Kori walked backward, out of the school and stared at Richard. "Are you coming?" she asked, watching him stare into space, mouth agape.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He stood up and followed her to their homeroom.

As they walked to homeroom almost all of the guys in the halls whistled at Kori, Kori didn't seem to notice but Richard gave them all mean glares. They entered their homeroom and sat in the back away from the rest of the class.


	2. Trouble This Way Comes

I'm Gonna Make You Miss Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter two: Trouble This Way Comes

Kitten walked into the homeroom and spotted Richard. She gasped and ran over to him. "Oh my gosh Richard! I didn't know you were in my homeroom." She walked over to him and Kori.

"Kitten," Kori seethed. Kori hated Kitten more than anyone.

"Um, yeah. Hi." He said smiling.

"Okay Richard!" she shrieked.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" he asked.

"What? Richard come sit with me!" she said pulling him out of his seat and toward another. Richard looked back at Kori and gave her an apologetic smile.

Kori growled quietly. She slouched down in her seat and ignored Richard and Kitten. She was beginning to feel that this year would be interesting.

The rest of the periods went by in a flash and in no time it was lunch. Kori walked to her regular table where all of her friends were already sitting. All of them except for Richard. Kori sat down and looked around the lunch room. She found him at the popular table, sitting next Kitten. Kori glared holes into Kitten's head.

Gar, Vic, and Raven stared at Kori staring at Kitten and Richard. "Okay?" Gar said trying to lighten the mood.

Kori turned around and looked at them. "How did this happen?" she asked. "How did he become….popular?" she whispered.

"Um, Kor, it's ok. Your pretty popular too except the fact that you chose to hang out with us instead of them. He might make the same choice." Vic said.

"Might?" she croaked. "What do you mean 'Might'? Don't you mean definitely. He should seriously and definitely choose us. We're his best friends! I'm his best friend!" she practically shouted.

"Calm down Kori, your making a scene." Kori looked around to find that some people were looking at her.

"What are you staring at? Turn around and eat your lunches!" Kori growled. She stood up and walked off with her lunch untouched.

Kori stomped to her locker and threw her lunch inside. She was about to walk away, when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around quickly and came face-to-face with Richard.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked concern written all over his face.

"Nothing. What's the matter with you? Where were you at lunch? Oh, let me answer that for you. You were sitting with the populars. Not just the populars but with the worst of all! Kitten!" she screamed and started walking away.

He ran in front of her and held her by the shoulders. "I don't know what's the matter with you but I'm not likin' it." He said walking away.

"Fine! Why don't you just hang out with your new friends instead of me!" she yelled after him.

"Fine then maybe I will!" he walked faster.

Kori ran to the bathroom and locked her inside a stall. She fell to the floor in a fit of sobs.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Raven went over to Kori's house to talk.

"Kori. You were acting all strange today, ever since homeroom. What happened?" Raven asked with great concern for her best friend.

"Well, it's Richard. He and I had a talk in the hall when I stormed out of the lunch room. He said some things, I said some things, and he told me that he's not gonna hang out with us anymore. He said he was gonna hang out with Kitten and her friends." Kori started to shake with rage.

Raven nodded her understanding and voiced her sympathy. She decided to go home and was gonna talk to Kori later.

Raven went home and turned on her computer. She signed onto her AOL screen name, **rEsiDenTgoTh**. She started a conversation with Richard.

**rEsiDenTgoTh**: Richard

**RicHierIch: watsup rae?**

**rEsiDenTgoTh**: i don't kno y don't u tell me

**RicHierIch: I don't know at ur talking bout**

**rEsiDenTgoTh**: kori

**RicHierIch: o her**

**RicHierIch: well she was being selfish**

**RicHierIch: its not like the populars arent nice, theyre nice 2 me ne way**

**rEsiDenTgoTh**: that doenst matter

**rEsiDenTgoTh**: just because theyre nice 2 u doesn't mean u can treat ur best friend like dirt, u cant just dissert her like that. U kno how she feels

**RicHierIch: no I don't**

**RicHierIch: well I g2g not b here being told off**

**RicHierIch **has signed off


	3. Bouncing Bith's Boyfriend

I'm Gonna Make You Miss Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter three: Bouncing Bitch's Boyfriend

Richard turned around in his computer chair, thinking about his conversation with Kori. _I was a little harsh, but it serves her right to just assume that I'd do that to her. _He thought to himself. _But by saying those things I was just proving her right. Man! I'm such and idiot! _He stormed out of his room towards the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat Master Richard?" Alfred, the old butler, asked.

"Nah, Alfred. I just needed to think. I don't know why I'm in here actually." Richard looked around the kitchen confused. He spotted the phone and started to walk toward it.

"I might just be an old butler, but you know you can confide in me anytime, Master Richard." Alfred watched as Richard touched the phone.

"Aw Alfred! It's this girl. Actually it's not just a girl it's Kori! She's all made at me 'cause I decided to hang out with some new friends." Richard explained, turning to face the old man.

"Well who are these new friends, Master Richard?" Alfred inquired

"It's the popular group. My friends and I didn't really like them much before, but now they seem really nice. I don't know what changed." Richard took a seat on a nearby stool.

"I think I know what changed. Actually it's not the matter of what changed it's the matter of _who_ changed." Alfred said speculatively. "If I am correct in thinking so, you are the one who has changed, Master Richard. Now you are a 'hunk' and all the 'popular people' want to hang out with you. If this is the case then, Master Richard, it seems that they don't like you for who you are, they like you for how you look." Alfred ended decisively and turned to walk away.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll probably break it off with them tomorrow."

"It is your choice to make, Master Richard." Alfred walked off.

Richard decided to go back to his room and wait for tomorrow to set it right with Kori. He felt that it needed to be handled in person.

_**The next day**_

Kori arrived at school later than her friends. When she got there she saw Richard talking with the populars. She walked over to Raven, Gar, and Vic and fumed.

"Who does he think he is just dissing us?" she sat down with a plop.

"Kor, he's over there to-" Gar was cut off.

"I don't care what he's doing with those….. 'people.' I never want to talk or see him again!" Kori said with finality. She walked into the school and toward the bathroom.

"Someone should follow her. You know someone who can go into the girls' bathroom." Vic said hinting at Raven.

"Okay. If you insist, I'll go. Just to help out a friend." Gar said, standing up.

"Not you, stupid, Raven!" Vic said, pulling Gar back into his seat.

"I knew that." Gar grumbled, smiling sheepishly.

"Pervert." Raven walked away.

Richard was trying to break it off gently with the populars. He didn't want to hurt them, but he also didn't want to be their friend.

"Kitten I need to talk to you." Richard approached the populars table.

"Oh Richard! Sit sit sit! You just have to come shopping with me! I want to pick out the perfect out fit for something special." Kitten smiled seductively.

"Um sure, but now we need to talk." Richard sat next to her and faced her.

"Yes, Richard, I agree. We need to talk. I have a seriously important question to ask you." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to prolong the question. "Well you see I really like you. Not just like but like like. I was wondering if you'd like to be my boyfriend." She blushed a slight shade of pink.

"Um yeah. Sure, I'd love to go out with you." The words flew out of his mouth before he could realize what he said.

"Oh Richard! You have made me the happiest girl alive!" Kitten stood up and started bouncing around.

"Uh Kitten wait. I didn't-" Richard started to say.

"Oh I have to tell everyone!" Kitten ran off towards the table Vic and Gar are sitting at.

Richard's face flushed white. "Kitten, no!"

Kitten bounded up to Vic and Gar. "Guess what. I am the very proud girlfriend of… RICHARD GRAYSON!"

Vic and Gar stared at her in disbelief. They turned their gaze to Richard who was still sitting at the populars table. Their gazes turned cold and they quickly stood up and stormed into the school.

Raven had looked everywhere for Kori. She wasn't in the bathroom, she wasn't in the halls. The only place she hadn't checked was Kori's homeroom classroom.

Raven walked to the room and stopped at the door. She could hear faint crying coming from inside. She pushed open the door and walked to Kori's side. "It's okay, Kor. Richard isn't worth your tears. He's not worth anything at this moment." Raven rubbed Kori's back for comfort.

At that moment Gar and Vic burst into the room. "You two won't believe what we just heard!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"What is it you two?" Raven asked.

"Richard is going out with kitten!" Gar blurted out.

"What!" Kori's head shot up. She stood up and stomped past Gar and Vic.

_How could he do that to me? Why would he do that to me? I'm his best friend! I'm so mad at him I'm not even blaming that bitch. Wow that's mad. _Kori stomped to her car and decided to go home. _No one can tell me I can't go home. Plus I live alone, I won't get in trouble._

Kori reached her house and pushed past the maids. "Miss Kori, you are home early. Was school cancelled?" a maid named Sarasim asked.

"I don't need to answer to you!" Kori ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Kori lied face down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_Dream Sequence:_

_Kori was walking happily down the halls of Jump City High. She turned a corner and saw her best friend, Richard Grayson. She ran up to him and attempted to hug him, but, from out of nowhere, a perfectly manicured hand slapped her across the face._

_Kori turned and saw a blue eyed blonde girl staring daggers into her. "What's your problem, bitch?" Kori glared at the girl._

"_Look whose talking, whore. Don't you dare touch my boyfriend." The girl screeched_

"_B-b-boyfriend?" Kori stammered._

"_Yes. I'm her boyfriend." Richard said before planting a huge passionate kiss on Kitten's lips._

_Kori stared in shock. The ground opened up under her. She fell through a large crack in the floor. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She flailed her arms and tried to hold on to the sides of the chasm._

_Richard stepped over to the chasm with his arm around Kitten. He looked down at Kori as she tried to grab his hand._

"_Richard save me!" Tears streamed down Kori's face._

"_Sorry. To busy with my hands around my beautiful girlfriend." Richard stared down at her as her eyebrows furrowed._

"_Fine! Leave me so you can be that bouncing bitch's boyfriend! I hate you." She shouted, forgetting her surroundings. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed as darkness surrounded her and she fell deeper and deeper into the chasm. She was reaching the bottom of the crack. In an instant she fell upon sharp jagged rocks._

_End Dream_

Kori woke up with a start. She started breathing heavily and she was sweating profusely. She walked to the bathroom and splashed her face. She walked back to her bed and looked at the clock on her cell phone. She was going to be late for school!


	4. Music To My Ears

I'm Gonna Make You Miss Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter four: Music to My Ears

Kori quickly put on a mini skirt and a white t-shirt that said **LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?** She ran to her baby blue Porsche and turned on the radio. 3LW's song I'm Gonna Make You Miss Me was on.

_Everyday I see you _

_With some girlfriend_

_You think I could care less about it_

_I could keep it secret_

_Keep playing pretend_

_But the way I feel you I doubt it_

_No more waiting_

_Hesitating_

_Its guaranteed_

_Chorus:_

_I'm gonna make you miss me_

_Your gonna wanna kiss me_

_I'm gonna make you miss me_

_All of the time_

_Boy you wanna get with me_

_You know you cant resist me_

_I'm gonna make you miss me_

_Till you are mine_

_Your about to find out_

_I get what I want_

_Once I made up my mind (made up my mind oh)_

_Gonna let you see me turning it on_

_That'll make you open your eyes (your eyes)_

_You'll be pulling_

_You'll be pulling_

_Passionately_

_Cause_

_Chorus_

_You gotta know there's something else I'll show you how I could love you_

_I'll turn it on (I'll turn it on)_

_Then I'll be gone (then I'll be gone)_

_But only till you come through_

_And fell the way that I do_

_I'm gonna make you love me baby_

_I wanna hear you call my name_

_Not gonna stop until you say with me_

_Our lovin'_

_I'm gonna make you love me baby_

_I wanna hear you call my name_

_Not gonna stop until you say it_

_Our lovin'_

_(Tiiiiiiime) Chorus x2_

Kori pulled up to the school, a plan already forming in her mind. _This plan is music to my ears!_ Kori laughed to herself. _Let the games begin._


	5. Date Tonight Be There

I'm Gonna Make You Miss Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter five: Date. Tonight. Be There.

Kori arrived late at homeroom. She entered slowly, afraid of her teacher's wrath.

"Ms. Anders? Do you have a believable excuse for you being late?" Mr. Malastrom looked at Kori skeptically.

"Um Mr. Malastrom, you see, I slept in late and, um, that's about it." Kori looked at him worriedly.

"Well I guess that's believable. Take your seat Ms. Anders." Mr. Malasrtom looked away.

Kori walked to the only empty seat in the room, next to Roy Harper. She looked behind her and saw Richard whispering something in Kitten's ear. Kori looked away in disgust.

Next to her, Roy was stealing glances at her, building up the courage to talk to her. "Hey Kori." Roy said, surprisingly smooth. "What sup?"

"Huh? Oh nothin' much." Kori turned to look at Roy and smiled seductively. "What sup with you?" She batted her eye lashes slightly.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me." Roy tried to conceal a blush.

Kori tried to hide her blush as well, but, despite her efforts, a blush creeped up her face. She looked back at Richard and Kitten and gained confidence. "Oh really? Sure. I would love to go out with you." The bell rang. Kori blew a seductive kiss at Roy and walked away. Roy turned bright red and followed her.

Most of the day flew by and in no time it was lunch. Richard walked toward his regular table in the corner of the lunch room. The table was almost full, there was only one seat left. He walked up to it and saw an unfamiliar face.

At the table, Kori was sitting next to Roy. Roy had his arm around Kori's waist as they all ate sandwiches. Richard was about to sit in the only empty seat, next to Kori. Kori immediately put her book bag on the seat.

Richard looked down at her, questioningly. Kori looked up at him and smiled smugly. "Look over there." Kori gestured to the populars table. "Your girlfriend's waving you over."

Richard looked at the populars' tabled and saw Kitten waving frantically. He sighed and walked over to her. He stopped in the middle of the lunch room and looked over at his regular table and saw everyone laughing, even Raven. He turned around and sat next to Kitten.

"Ok, stop now." Kori signaled them all to stop laughing. "In his face! That was awesome!" Kori smiled at everyone, only Roy smiled back.

"Kor, that was a little harsh." Gar looked at Kori. Kori stopped smiling.

"Well he deserved it. Don't you remember how he totally ditched us yesterday?" Kori looked at each of her friends.

"I know Kor, but that doesn't mean we have to be mean back." Vic put his hand on her shoulder.

"Guys let Kori handle this her own way. Richard _is _her best friend. I think she knows what she's doing." Raven half-smiled at Kori.

"Thanks Rae." Kori looked at Roy. "So, when's our date. Oh! I have an idea! We could double date with Kitten and Richard." An evil smile spread across Kori's face.

"But I- you. Richard? Whatever. Sure. Anything you want." Roy smiled at her.

"Sweet. I'll be right back." Kori ran across the lunch room.

"Um I didn't want to say this in front of Kori but, is she crazy?" Roy looked at each of Kori's friends in turn.

"Well Kori is just special. Beautiful but deadly. You better watch out and don't hurt her. If you do you'll have to answer to me." Raven stood up and towered over Roy. Roy whimpered like a dog.

Kori came running back with a huge smile on her face. "Richard and Kitten are double dating with us tonight! I asked them if they wanted to and Richard was like, 'Date. Tonight. Be there.' I tried so hard not to laugh, but Kitten, being the idiot she is, thought it was cute and said yes. Wow that was funny." Kori wiped a tear out of her eye.

Raven sat back down and smiled at Kori. "So, what happened while I was gone?" she looked around at everyone. "Roy?" she turned her gaze to Roy.

"Uh…" Roy looked at Raven. Raven glared at him then smiled at Kori.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Can't wait for our date." Roy smiled brightly.

"Oh! Neither can I. Neither can I." Kori laughed maniacally.

Everyone starred at her and shrugged. They started to laugh to, nervously not maniacally. Tonight is sure gonna be interesting.


	6. Get the Fire Extinguisher!

I'm Gonna Make You Miss Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter six: Get the Fire Extinguisher!

Kori had gotten home from school and was now walking into her walk-in closet. She looked at her rows and rows of clothes hanging there. She chose a super sexy outfit for her date with Roy.

Kori slipped a light purple tube top with a crisscross back over her head. She pulled on her jean mini skirt and her rainbows, special flip flops. She looked at herself in the floor-to-ceiling mirror as she brushed her waist length strawberry hair. She sighed, content with herself.

Roy pulled into her drive way and honked to her. She looked out her window and waved to Roy. She quickly ran down the stairs and hopped into Roy's red convertible.

He looked at her from the driver's seat. "Damn Kori, you look HOT!" Roy smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." She smiled back.

"But you. Someone get the fire extinguisher 'cause Kori's gonna set the place ABLAZE!" Roy beamed.

"Oh Roy! Stop it and drive." Kori threw back her head and laughed.

Roy smiled at her and drove to the club they were gonna go on a double date with Richard and Kitten. They parked in the VIP parking, because Kori hand the hook up. Kori pulled Roy by the wrist toward the door.

"Come on! Hurry up. You're so slow. I want to get here before them..." Kori stopped short as she saw Kitten and Richard.

Kitten was wearing the most slutty outfit you could think of and Richard was wearing some sexy faded jeans and a t-shirt the says 'You Must Be as Hot as Me to Touch Me.' Kori laughed to herself.

"Hey Richard!" Kori exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Hey Kor. Roy." Richard nodded to Roy.

"Richard. Kitten." Roy smiled to Kitten. Kitten giggled.

Richard and Kori stared at the two, and then stared at each other. Kori forced a smile and Richard laughed despite himself. Kori smiled for real and walked up to him, swaying her hips. Richard raised an eyebrow.

Kori finally reached Richard and slipped her arm over his shoulder. "So, how do you like my outfit?" Kori gestured to herself.

"It's ok." Richard looked away, nonchalantly, a blush creeping up his face.

Kori took him by the shoulders and turned him to face her. She saw his red faced and laughed. She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back.

Meanwhile, Kitten and Roy were talking animatedly. Kitten looked over at Richard and Kori and fumed. She looked back at Roy and smiled seductively. He smiled hesitantly. She took him by the wrist and dragged him to where Kori and Richard were talking.

"Hey Kori." Kitten said in a squeaky voice. "Oh sorry about that. So what's up?" Kitten took Richard's arm and pulled him toward an empty table, the others following.

"Oh nothing." Kori said, super sweet. "Richard and I were just talking about…. stuff." Kori chose her words carefully.

"Oh. Stuff like what?" Kitten twirled a piece of hair between her middle and index fingers.

Kori laughed, to everyone's surprise. "Oh it was nothing! Well since we're in the club we might as well dance!" Kori stood up and took Roy's hand. She led him to the dance floor and started to fast dance with him.

Richard gaped at her for a second then took Kitten's hand and did the same. They danced together, side by side, Kori by Richard, Roy by Kitten. The dance was so fast that the dance partners switched around. Kori ended up grinding with Richard as Kitten danced with Roy.

After a couple of hours of all types of dancing, the pair of pairs finally stopped. They walked out to the parking lot and caught their breath. They smiled wildly at each other and laughed out loud.

"That was fun! We should do that again sometime." Kori sighed as she leaned into Richard.

"Yay. All you gotta do is pull some strings and we're back in here by tonight!" Richard laughed he supported Kori's weight.

"Very funny but true." Kori laughed harder.

"Yeah well we should go now Kori." Roy led Kori to his car. "By Richard and Kitten." Roy and Kori turned back and waved.

"Bye!" Richard and Kitten smiled and waved back.

Kori and Roy walked to the car and got in. "Wait!" Kori unbuckled her seatbelt and headed toward Richard and Kitten.

Kori turned the corner of the club to find Richard and kitten kissing passionately. _Oh no he is not! _Kori stomped back to Roy's car and was silent for the whole car ride. _It is **on** now!_


	7. So This is How It Ends?

I'm Gonna Make You Miss me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 7: So This Is How It Ends?

Kori arrived home and slapped her purse down. She was furious at Richard. Part of her wanted to rip him into pieces, but another part of her wanted to just smack Kitten down. _This is all her fault right? _Kori's face screwed into a look of confusion. She wasn't sure who to blame.

Kori had a restless night of sleep. She woke up early in a cold sweat. She walked slowly to her full length mirror. She looked at herself and gasped. She looked horrible!

Kori sat bolt upright in her bed. She was having a bad dream and was now sitting up in bed crying. She didn't know why she was crying. She felt that she needed to let things out some how.

_I need to talk to him. That is the only solution. I just need to sit him down and have a friend to friend talk. He'll understand if he saw my point of view. _Kori got up and showered quickly.

Kori chose the best outfit she could find; blue Hollister pants, a plain green t-shirt with a short sleeved jacket. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, satisfied at her choice in clothing.

Richard's cell phone rang. It was Kori. He slowly lifted his phone from his pocket and picked up. "Hello?" he said apprehensively.

"Richard!" Kori was bouncing with excitement. "Thank goodness you picked up. I was afraid you were busy. We need to talk." Kori started to get serious.

"Ok. Where and when?" Richard shifted from foot to foot.

"Now and here at my house." Kori tried to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Sure. Coming." Richard hung up and started to walk toward the car.

Richard arrived at Kori's house and knocked softly on the door four times. Kori bounded down the steps, barely making a sound because she's so light. She flung open the door and pulled Richard into the house.

"Whoa! What's up with you?" Richard was surprised at her sudden actions.

"Well, I have to ask you something. Well it's not really a question but we have to talk." Kori stared at him straight on.

Richard tried to avoid her gaze, failing miserably. "Kor, what's this about?" Richard stared at her this time.

"You've changed Richard. Now you don't hang out with your regular friends. All you do is hang out with Kitten and her group of snobs and populars. It makes me so sad!" Kori started to sob.

"Kor. Kor. Kor. Don't cry. If you want I'll break up with Kitten. Right now too." Richard took out his cell phone.

"No! Don't do that because of me. I love you too much to let you throw your life away like that." Kori gasped, realizing what she had just done.

"You, love me?" Richard turned Kori around to face him.

"Yes." Kori was starting to tear up again.

"So do I!" Richard wrapped Kori up in a hung and kissed her passionately.

Kori kissed back, just as hard. _This is going better than I expected! _Kori smiled broadly to herself.

_**Monday**_

Richard walked up to Kitten, determined to not be denied. "Kitten, we need to talk."

"Oh. Thems be fightin' words." Kitten giggled.

"I'm not kidding Kitten. Listen. I'm sorry but I can't be your boyfriend anymore. I, kinda, found someone else." Richard smiled sheepishly.

"**_What!_**" Kitten roared. "Who is it? Tell me!" Kitten laid furious eyes on Richard.

"It's Kori." Richard said, not backing down.

"Kori! Kori!" Kitten screeched.

"Yes." Kori appeared having heard her name.

Kori was wearing an I Love Kitten t-shirt with a cute little kitten on the bottom and some faded jeans. "Kori." Kitten purred. "I love your shirt." Kori pulled out her shirt to show them all.

"Thanks." Kori smiled. "So did you need me?" Kori looked as innocent as she could.

"Oh no. I was just… Uh... Doing nothing. Hah!" Kitten turned to Richard and pulled him aside. "So this is how it ends?" Kitten pouted.

"I'm so sorry Kitten, but yes. Take care." Richard patted her on the shoulder and walked toward Kori.

Kori and Richard walked to the table with their friends and joined the conversation. _Things are lookin' up._ Kori smiled to herself.


End file.
